When a hydraulic lash adjuster is used, for example, in an overhead cam engine to serve as the fulcrum for a rocker arm in the poppet valve operating train of the engine, the lifters are typically dependent on an internal oil reservoir for proper function on initial engine start-up. During inoperative periods, pressure chamber oil will typically escape therefrom between the sliding surfaces of the lash adjuster plunger and follower body. Oil stored within the follower body is used by the lash adjuster to refill the pressure chamber during the time interval that the engine lubricating system requires to refill the lifter. The performance of these lifters is adversely affected by angles of installation which effectively reduce the height of the stored oil column in the follower body.
The problem created by large installation angles has been addressed previously by installation of a separate baffle member into the lash adjuster body. The baffle member is configured to increase the height of the stored oil column. The addition of the baffle increases the cost of the lifter substantially as processing is impacted by the additional operation required to install the baffle and by the cost of the component which is typically a precision stamped piece.